Yuna's First Nightmare Night (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Yuna's First Nightmare Night. One night when it was Halloween and Nightmare Night, Visitors from Halloweentown and Transylvania comes for a visit. The foals and children dressed in costumes, Adults gives away candies for trick or treaters, Friends and Families watch Halloween movies like Ghostbusters films, Scooby-Doo films, Monster House, The Monster Squad and many others, Pumpkin King Jack Skellington and Pumpkin Queen Sally and Count Dracula begin hosting, The kids and foals loves to hear the ghostly tales of the Flying Dutchman, legendary creatures and many more ghost stories. At Canterlot, Princess Luna was getting ready to host this year's Halloween and Nightmare Night with Jack, Sally, Count Dracula and a special someone from St. Canard, Darkwing Duck. Princess Luna: Hiro, Is everything ready for tonight? Hiro: Yes, Luna. I can hardly wait for you to host the Halloween and Nightmare Night Festival this year. Princess Luna: And not just the Princess of the Night, But also the Pumpkin King and Queen of Halloweentown, Jack and Sally Skellington, Count Dracula from Transylvania and Darkwing Duck from St. Canard. Just as the Royal family are getting ready for Halloween and Nightmare Night, Morgana Macawber payed a visit. Morgana Macawber: Hello, Everypony. Princess Luna: Ah, Morgana Macawber. Right on time, We were beginning to think you wouldn't make it. Young Solarna: Hi, Morgana. Morgana Macawber: Hello, Solarna. How're you tonight? Young Solarna: I'm doing great, My Mom and Daddy are taking to go trick or treating. Hiro: You and Sharon are coming too. Are you, Celestia? Princess Celestia: I wouldn't miss it for my little sister. Princess Luna: Morgana, Would you mind babysit Yuna while I pick out a costume for her? Baby Yuna: (embracing Morgana) Morgana Macawber: Aw, Of course I'll look after that precious thing. (kisses her in the cheek) Hiro: Are you two girls ready for trick or treating? Young Sharon: Yes, Uncle Hiro. Young Solarna: We're ready, Daddy. So, Hiro and Celestia took them out for Trick or Treating. Just as Luna was getting ready, Morgana came with Yuna crying. Morgana Macawber: Princess Luna, I could use a little help. Princess Luna: Why is my little sweetheart so fussy? Baby Yuna: (crying) Princess Luna: (to Yuna) There, There, Mama's here. (to Morgana) Morgana, Why don't your her bottle ready for here. Morgana gave Yuna her bottle and burped her. Baby Yuna: (belch) Princess Luna: I won't be gone long, Morgana. Can you watch her until I get back? Morgana Macawber: Sure thing. Soon, Luna decided to go find the right costume for Yuna. Soon, Celestia took Sharon and Solarna out to go trick or treating. Princess Luna: Let's see. Where to find the right costume for my little filly. (having trouble finding one) That's odd, I can't seem to find the right one. Luna kept on searching for the right costume for Yuna. Back at Canterlot, Morgana started playing with Yuna. She started to like her and her pet bats, Eek and Squeak and spider, Archie. Morgana Macawber: Now, Archie, Eek, Squeak, Play nice with Yuna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Archie: (showing her the rattle) Eek: (showing the blocks) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Squeak: (squeaks) Eek and Squeak started blowing Yuna's belly as she giggles, Morgana was enjoying this moment. Morgana Macawber: Aren't you just a precious thing? (tickles Yuna) Yes you are. Baby Yuna: (giggles) And they both laughed as they played. Meanwhile, Luna was having a difficult time finding the right costume for Yuna. Princess Luna: Oh, I can't find the right costume. At this rate, I'll never make it or the festival. So, Luna kept on searching and searching. Back at Canterlot, Morgana was feeding Yuna. Morgana Macawber: Okay, Yuna. Ready for some snack time? Baby Yuna: (cooing on the high chair) Morgana Macawber: (brings out the applesauce) Open wide, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (embraces Archie as Morgana feeds her) Morgana Macawber: There we go, Sweetie. Baby Yuna: (embraces Eek and Squeak as she eats) Morgana laughed as she begins to like Yuna. Later, It was time for Yuna's bath as Morgana magically gets the warm water running. Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225